


Infinity&Beyond

by orphan_account



Series: Forever&Always [2]
Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Brooklyn Beckham - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Calvin Klein, Cheating, First in Brooklyn Fandom, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underwear Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber and Austin Mahone are finally together, but can they make it through the dark times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity&Beyond

Austin's back pressed into the top of the baby grand piano. The cool wood a great contrast between his heated skin. He sighs in pleasure as Justin's tongue works him open, probing and licking in the most filthiest of ways. 

"Justin..." He breathes out, relishing in the feel of the warm and wet muscle moistening his insides. Justin's hand slides from Austin's hickey-covered thigh down to his calf, then clutching the ball of his foot, rubbing it sensually. 

They've been at it for a while now, and Justin hasn't even touched himself in any way. Hell, Justin still had his Calvin Klein's on. 

"Justin, please." Austin says, his voice low and hoarse. He was tired of begging, he had been begging for...how long was it now? He had lost track of time a while ago. 

Justin pulls his tongue out, licking along the crack of Austin's tanned ass and up to his balls, pulling each one into his mouth and paying separate attention to them. Austin lets out another throaty moan, and an even louder one as Justin slides in three fingers, brushing right over his prostate on the first try. 

Justin releases Austin's ball, the left one, and pulls his hard and pre-come drenched cock into his mouth. Austin's back arches, and he fights back the urge to come on the spot. 

"You keep doing that—" Austin says, stopping as Justin's teeth lightly drag along the shaft, sending shivers up his spine. "—I won't last much longer." 

Justin goes all the way down, burying his nose in Austin's brown pubic hair, breathing in the musky scent and thrusting his three, now four, fingers in and out of the tight opening. 

Right before Austin sees stars, Justin pulls off of him, taking his fingers out as well. With a sigh of agitation, Austin lays back flat on the piano table, reaching down to touch himself. 

Before he can, Justin grabs both of his wrist and stands up. He pulls Austin up into a sitting position, then takes Austin's hands and licks them, keeping his eyes locked on Austin's the entire time. He pops a few fingers into his mouth, sucking them and running his tongue all over them, then he takes them out with a pop. 

He places both of Austin's hands on his sides, slowly leading them down to the waistband of his boxers.  

"Take them off." Justin says, taking his hands off of Austin's and crossing his arms across his chest. 

Austin does as he's told, and slowly drags them down the older boy's hips until they pool around Justin's ankles. 

Justin steps out of them, and then pulls Austin close to him and kisses him. Austin scoots back on the piano top, allowing enough room for Justin to climb on top of it as well, the entire time their kiss continues. 

Their tongues wrestle around, until Justin bites Austin's lip and pulls it. Justin releases the swollen lip, and guides Austin over into his stomach. 

Justin reaches over and grabs the lube, slicking himself up, then positions the blunt head of his cock at the entrance to Austin's saliva covered hole. 

Justin leans down, biting into Austin's ear lobe as he slowly pushes inside. Austin moans, throwing his head back as he finally gets what he wants, that welcome sting of the intrusion, and the tickle of Justin's pubic hair pressing into the globes of his ass as he bottoms out. 

They both pause, just marveling in the feel of one another, breathing hard and fast, another layer of sweat secreting from their pores. 

Justin looks down at Austin, who's face is screwed up in pure bliss, and when Justin slowly starts to rock Austin's eyes flutter open with a gasp. Justin just watched Austin's face as he starts to thrusts, drawing out to the head and then sliding back inside slowly. 

Austin grabs the nape of Justin's neck, pulling him down for an open-mouth kiss. Justin thrusts harder and faster, pounding Austin into the piano. His foot slips and slams down on the keys, pressing out a terrible sounding melody. 

Justin smiles against Austin's lips, never once stopping the rocking motion of his hips. Austin moans into the kiss, placing one of his hands on Justin's chest and lightly pushing. 

Justin catches the hint, pulling out of Austin and rolling over into his back. Austin rolls over as well, straddling Justin's hips and looking down at him. 

He smiles at him, and Justin rolls his eyes playfully. "Come on now, Austin. I'm in desperate need of an orgasm." 

"Oh, well, if that's the case..." Austin leans down and takes one of Justin's nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling. 

Justin groans, covering his eyes with his hands, his dick painfully hard and ready to release. He can feel the head of Austin's cock on his toned stomach, leaving a pool of precome in the valley of his abs. 

"Austin," Justin breathes out. "Please?" 

Austin smirks, kissing up to Justin's collarbone and sucking a bruise into his skin. He looks up at Justin. "Do you want me to ride your baby?" 

Justin nods, swallowing hard. "So good baby boy." 

The mention of his pet name kills any endurance that Austin might have had to drag this out any longer. Just like Justin, he needed to come, and he needed to come as soon as possible. 

Austin reaches behind him, taking the girth of Justin's cock and lining it up with his entrance, then he slowly sinks down until he's fully seated. 

Justin grabs Austin's hips as Austin tilts his head back moaning. Austin circles his hips, biting his lip from the feeling of Justin inside of him. 

Austin tightens around Justin and slides up his cock, then he slides back down, both of them moaning and groaning. Justin's fingers dig deep into the flesh of Austin's hips, sure to leave bruises behind. 

Austin starts to bounce faster, slamming back down harder, causing Justin's cock to stimulate his prostate each and every time. Justin starts to raise his hips, meeting Austin halfway. 

Justin takes one hand and starts to jerk Austin's cock, using his precome as a lubricant. Soon, Austin comes, spraying his come over Justin's chest and stomach. 

Justin grabs Austin's hips, thrusting up into him until he too comes, filling Austin with his sperm, some leaking back out and running down the shaft of his cock, falling into the wiry brown pubic hairs. 

Austin slides back down, slumping over onto Justin's chest. Justin softens and slips out of Austin, his come following suit. They both catch their breaths in silence. 

They're interrupted by the ringing of Justin's phone. Justin groans, and Austin rolls off of him and onto his back. Justin gets up, running quickly to grab the phone. 

"Hello?" Justin answers, glancing back over at Austin. "Yes, of course. Be there soon." 

Austin sits up and looks at him as he hangs up. "What is it now?"

"Session got moved up. I gotta go. Like now." Justin grabs his underwear which was discarded on the floor and slides them on. He leans over and pecks Austin's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Austin says as Justin rushes out of the room. Austin sighs, laying back down on his back.

~~~

Justin slides the headphones off, looking through the window at Usher. Usher gives him a thumbs up. 

"Sounds good." Usher says, gesturing for him to come out of the booth. 

Justin exits the booth, taking a seat next to Usher. 

"It's dope JB." Usher says, clapping a hand on his back. "Double platinum. I see it."

"I hope so." Justin says. "If not I might as well retire."

"Not with his again." Usher says, leaning back in his chair. 

Justin laughs. "It's a joke, man." 

"Yeah it better be." Usher replies. "So, how are things in paradise?" 

"Paradise being the few times we see each other a month? If that's the case, it's great. The time in between though, it's different." Justin replies. 

"Different in what way?"

"It's like, how do I put this? Empty? Almost as if we aren't in a relationship at all. It also doesn't help that we live on two different coasts." Justin explains, running a hand through his hair.

"There's a strain in every relationship." Usher says. "You and the other person just have to be strong enough to work through it."

"I know." Justin says. Then he voices his deepest fear. "What if we're not?" 

Usher just gives him a shrug. "Maybe it was just never meant to be."

This hits Justin hard. Deep. His heart skips a beat, his stomach sinks, and he can't breathe. 

"Let's do another." Usher says, leaning back up to the soundboard. 

Justin takes a deep breath and renters the booth, his head in a total different space now than it was a few moments earlier.

~~~

Austin doesn't remember the last time he cooked, of attempted to cook an entire meal, and it obviously shows. Hell, maybe he'd never even cooked before and it was his work-induced stressed out brain that created this false reality. 

Either way, he spent hours cooking (and recooking) the perfect meal. He knew that he would be going back to Miami soon, and he wanted to spend his last moments with Justin happily. Romantically. 

However, hours ticked by and Austin just sat in front of the empty plate at the dining room table, watching the candlesticks slowly shrink along with his patience. 

Fed up with waiting, Austin takes a shower and crawls in to bed. He tries to stay awake for as long possible, watching Netflix, but it fails and he drifts off to sleep. 

~~~

Justin hated that he couldn't leave straight from his session and go back home to Austin, but his manager called and said he got him a last minute appearance lined up. An underwear party in Beverly Hills, hosted by Calvin Klein. 

He would've invited Austin, but they still wouldn't have been able to spend time with one another. It's not like they're public yet or anything. So he didn't see the point. 

Justin steps out of his car, nothing but a tight pair of maroon Calvin Klein's on his body. He walks inside to the feeling of soft and fluffy carpet between his toes. He's immediately swarmed by practically nude bodies. All of them dancing and bathed in the blue light. 

He sets his sights on the bar and walks over to it, taking his seat and ordering a scotch. When it's slid in front of him, he takes a long swig, squinting from the burn that travels with it down his throat. 

Two scotch later, the bar is full, and there are people on either side of him. One of them being a little bit younger than everyone else here. Not buff enough to be eighteen, but too buff to be younger than fifteen. Justin turns his head to look at the boy, his alcohol clouded mind not worried about exercising any subtly. 

He recognizes him, David Beckham's son. The oldest. Boston? Birmingham? 

The boy notices Justin looking at him and stiffens. He's nervous. 

"Aren't you a little young to be at the bar?" Justin asks, breaking the ice. 

"No." Beckham replies, a little cold. He realizes and clears his throat, shifting again uncomfortably. 

Justin smirks, he likes it when he has that affect on people. Especially cute ones. 

No. Stop it. You're in a relationship, remember? Austin. 

"Sorry, that came out ruder than I intended." Beckham says, glancing back over his shoulder, as if he's waiting for someone to come rip him up and out of here. His father maybe? 

"It's cool." Justin says, leaning a little closer to the boy involuntarily, whispering. "Rude is a good thing to be in this industry." He winks before he realizes, and he pulls himself back upright in his seat and downs his fourth glass of scotch. "I'm Justin." He says, sticking his hands out to Beckham. 

The boy looks at it, his eyes bewildered, maybe by the fact that he was about to shake Justin Bieber's hand? Maybe because he was a germaphobe? Nonetheless, the boy reluctantly shakes it, his hand warm in Justin's. 

"Brooklyn." He says. Justin got the town part of the name right. Brooklyn looks from their locked hands up to Justin's eyes, his lips slightly parted and he seems to become entranced. Justin does too, the boy's brown eyes drawing him in. He notices Brooklyn's modelesque features. From his perfect eyebrows, to his clear skin with a light sprinkle of freckles, his smoldering brown eyes, and his full pink lips. 

Justin doesn't know how much time has passed when he snaps out of it, taking his hands back and turning to his newly refilled scotch. He glances around, making sure that no one had seen. Luckily, it didn't appear so. 

Brooklyn stands up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh, it was great meeting you, Justin."

"Yeah." Justin replies, his voice crisp as he stares at the array of bottles behind the bar. 

Brooklyn nods, waiting a moment longer before walking away and disappearing into the crowd of underwear-clad bodies.

~~~

After the party, Justin walks out of the venue, swaying slightly and feeling buzzed. He wants nothing more than to go home and go to bed, sleep away the alcohol in his system and hold Austin close. 

Right before he gets into his car, he spots Brooklyn walking towards him. 

"Justin?" Brooklyn asks. He's dressed now, wearing black fitted jeans and a dark green v-neck. Justin didn't even bother putting his clothes back on, he's still wearing his underwear. It's not like he's ashamed anyway. Brooklyn's even more attractive now that Justin can actually see him, the streetlight dancing off his features. His lips are parted and oh-so-kissable. 

"Brooklyn, what are you still doing here?" Justin asks, and tries extra hard not to slur. He thinks he's succeeded, but Brooklyn gives him an odd look. 

"Don't mind that. You can't drive." Brooklyn says. 

"Uh, I have my license. I can drive." Justin replies, opening his car door. 

"You don't have a license to drive drunk." Brooklyn replies, and he snatches the keys from Justin's hand. 

"Give them back." Justin says, reaching for them. Brooklyn holds them back from his grasp, and Justin sighs. 

"Get in." Brooklyn says. "The passenger's seat." He adds for emphasis. 

Justin wants to protest again, but instead he does as he's told and gets in the passenger's seat of his car. 

~~~

Justin learns quickly how cautious of a driver Brooklyn is, and he would be agitated if he wasn't buzzed and Brooklyn wasn't so darn cute when someone cut him off. 

"You're a terrible driver." Justin chuckles. 

Brooklyn chooses to ignore him, which only makes Justin press for more. 

"Why didn't you leave with your dad?" Justin asks, looking at Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn shrugs. "He didn't know I was there." 

Oh, not what Justin expected. 

"So you snuck out?" Justin asks, his interest piqued. 

"I suppose you could call it that." Brooklyn replies. "We have to beat him home."

"Hasn't he already left?" 

"No. He hadn't yet." Brooklyn replies. 

"Well, as slow as you're driving we probably won't get—" Justin pauses, realizing something. "We? Are you not taking me to my house?" 

"No. Because then I wouldn't have a way home. You'll come to my place." Brooklyn replies, gritting his teeth as he's cut off yet again. 

"Yeah, I'm sure David Beckham is all gung-ho for having a drunk guy on his couch." Justin replies, chuckling at the thought. 

"He won't. But he won't know you're there. You'll be in my room all night, you can leave before he wakes up in the morning." Brooklyn replies, cool as a cucumber. 

Sleeping in Brooklyn's room. He could get used to the idea. No, no he couldn't. He was with Austin, whom he loved. He couldn't fantasize about someone else. Especially not a sixteen year old boy. 

~~~

They park a few streets away from Brooklyn's house, and practically run to the house. They sneak in through the back door and it's not until they're halfway up the stairs when they both realize Justin still isn't dressed. 

They're about to turn back when they hear a door close downstairs. 

"It's my dad." Brooklyn whispers. "You can get the clothes in the morning."

They run as quietly as possible into Brooklyn's room. 

Brooklyn closes and locks the door as Justin looks around. It's clean to be a teenager's bedroom. It smells good too, what Justin would assume Brooklyn smells like. Vanilla soap and cinnamon spice. 

"You can get the bed, I have a sleeping bag in the closet." Brooklyn says, walking towards the closet and pulling a rolled up sleeping bag down. 

"No, I'm not about to put you out of your own bed. Besides, it will be easier to keep me hidden if I lay on the other side of the bed." Justin says, walking over and taking the sleeping bag from Brooklyn. 

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asks. 

Justin smiles and nods, walking over and unrolling the sleeping bag. 

~~~

Justin's almost asleep when Brooklyn slips in and turns off the light. He's freshly showered and the clean scent lingers in the air around him. Justin hears him crawl into bed and situate himself. 

They both lie there in silence, staring up at the ceiling. 

"My dad is asleep now." Brooklyn says, breaking the silence. 

Justin bites his lip, contemplating his next actions. After a few minutes, he stands up, looking down at Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn looks back up at him through the darkness, and Justin picks up a corner of the cover. When Brooklyn doesn't protest, he climbs in to bed next to him. Justin decided not to think anymore, but instead he just wraps an arm around Brooklyn and pulls him close, almost instantly falling asleep.

~~~

Justin wakes up at the crack of dawn, Brooklyn is still nestled against him, his chest rising and falling evenly as he sleeps. It takes only a few moments before Justin realizes two things: 

A) He needs to get the hell out of there. B) He's hard, and his morning wood is pressing into Brooklyn's backside. 

Luckily, the boy is sleeping and he doesn't realize. So, Justin stands up without disturbing Brooklyn, and he finds paper and a pen and jots down a 'thank you' note. And after some contemplation, he leaves his phone number at the bottom. 

He casts one more glance back at a sleeping Brooklyn before he quietly slips out the bedroom door. 

~~~

Justin walks through his front door, locking it behind him and heading straight for the stairs. He just wants to get back in to bed next to Austin, and sleep away the slight pound in his head. He opens the bedroom door and stops dead in his tracks when he doesn't see Austin. 

He walks to the bathroom, and he's not there either. He walks to the closet and sees that Austin's bags are gone. What the hell? 

He pulls out his phone and calls him. Austin picks up after four rings. "Hello?" He hears the familiar voice, and a lot of background noise. 

"Austin, where are you?" Justin asks. 

There's a long pause, and then Austin sighs. "Somewhere over Arizona." 

Justin's heart sinks. "You left?"

"I got a last minute appearance at an event. I had to go. I waited up for as long as I could. You didn't show up, and you didn't call or text or anything." Austin replies, and Justin can hear the hurt in his voice. "We were supposed to spend as much time together as possible, Justin. You know we never get to see each other."

Justin sinks to a sitting position on the bed. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you when I can." Austin says, hanging up without saying goodbye. 

Or 'I love you'. 

~~~

It's been two weeks since Austin left, and they've barely spoken to one another. Just a couple of texts throughout the day, and even then they're extremely short and not a real conversation at all. 

Justin's immersed himself in his work, that's the only way to keep his mind off things. But now he's got a weekend off, and he's contemplating flying to Miami. He text Austin to see what he was doing, but he was going back to his hometown for a performance. 

So instead, Justin decided to sit on his couch and watch Netflix. He just didn't have anyone to chill with. Unless...

He cuts the thought off before it even completely forms. Sure, Brooklyn's cute, and Brooklyn took care of him that night that feels like forever ago. Sure, Justin would love to spend more time with him. But the boy is only sixteen, and Justin's twenty-one. That's extremely illegal, and he can't pursue a relationship with him. Especially considering the fact that he's currently in a relationship. Or at least he thinks he's still in one. He doesn't really know. 

He decides he'll invite Brooklyn over, as just friends. What's the worst that can come of it? 

~~~

Brooklyn brings pizza, and he's dressed comfortably although he still looks like he's ready to go do a spread for a magazine at any moment. 

Brooklyn goes for a handshake when greeted by Justin, but the older boy pulls him in for a hug instead. It lingers, and Justin knows that he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help it. He didn't realize that he missed the vanilla soap and cinnamon scent of the younger male until this very moment, when he's finally breathing it back in. 

They pull apart, and sit down on the couch. Justin lets Brooklyn choose the movie, and he takes this time to steal glances at the younger boy, the light from the television screen dancing off the sprinkle of freckles on his face. 

~~~

Halfway into the movie, and halfway through the box of pizza, they're sitting closer and chatting. Catching up and getting to know. Somehow, Justin manages not to mention Austin, and maybe it's because he's not thinking about him. Once again, he doesn't really know. 

"I want to thank you again." Justin says, looking at Brooklyn who's unloading his shoes and kicking them off. 

"You're welcome." Brooklyn says, looking up at him, noticing the way that Justin is staring at him. It's...sensual, and it makes Brooklyn think about what he's thought about for the last two weeks. 

"Can I, uh, can I try something?" Brooklyn asks, nervous and anxious and ready to throw all or his pizza up at any moment. 

Justin nods, noticing the look in Brooklyn's brown eyes and realizing where this is headed. He decides ahead of time that he'll stop it before it goes too far and too long. But he just has to know. He has to. 

Brooklyn scoots closer to him, and the boy is nervous, jittery and obviously inexperienced. He looks up at Justin, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are filled with worry. Justin decides to take over, make the boy stop agonizing what will come naturally. 

He leans in, brushing his lips against Brooklyn's. He watches as the boy's worried eyes flutter shut, and Justin takes this time to press a kiss against Brooklyn's lips. For a few moments Brooklyn just sits there, and then he starts to kiss back. They're lips move in sync, and both of their stomachs fill with incessant butterflies. 

Brooklyn's hands reaches around and lands on the nape of Justin's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Justin slides his tongue into Brooklyn's mouth, drawing the boy closer to him. 

Brooklyn tosses his leg over Justin's lap, straddling him, never once breaking their kiss. Justin's hands make their way to Brooklyn's slim hips, sliding up slightly until he's touching the warm, bare skin of Brooklyn's side. 

Justin feels himself getting hard, and he's about to stop the kiss completely when Brooklyn swivels his hips, grinding down onto the growing bulge in Justin's pants. Justin tightens his grip on Brooklyn's side, biting Brooklyn's bottom lip and tugging. 

They look at one another as Justin releases Brooklyn's lip and it bounces back into place. Justin looks down at his kiss-swollen lips, parted slightly and shiny with spit. He wants nothing more than for those lips to wrap around his cock. 

Brooklyn pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Justin looks at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt." Brooklyn says, looking at Justin.

"Brooks, you're sixteen." Justin says. "I can't-"

"No one will know. I just, I want to fool around a bit, Justin. That's all." Brooklyn says, blushing slightly and trying to play it off. 

Justin contemplates what to do next. If they do this, and he gets caught. If he doesn't, he'll miss out on Brooklyn. He doesn't want to do that. 

"Okay." Justin says, not wanting to think about it anymore, pulling his own shirt over his head. 

Brooklyn scans his torso, then he leans back in and kisses Justin again. Justin flips them, until Brooklyn's back is pressed against the leather of the couch. Justin hovers above him, looking down at him. 

Brooklyn reaches up and pulls him back down for another kiss. Justin kisses back, pulling away and nibbling on Brooklyn's jawline, kissing down his neck and sucking a bruise onto his collarbone. He kisses down Brooklyn's chest, pulling each nipple with his teeth, then kissing down his stomach, swirling his tongue inside his navel, and kissing the waistband of his boxers that rise a little higher than the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Justin looks up at Brooklyn, looking for permission. Brooklyn bites his lip and nods. Justin hooks his hands in the waistband of the sweatpants and slowly drags them down Brooklyn's legs. Neck, he takes of each sock, tossing them to the floor. He kisses both soles of Brooklyn's feet, then licks a long stripe across the bottom. He never thought he'd find feet to be such a turn on, but there's something about Brooklyn's. 

Watching as Justin sucks each of his toes, Brooklyn feels even more precome leak from the tip of his aching cock. He was starting to have second thoughts about continuing, but he wanted to. Justin was hot, and he liked him. A lot. Sure, there was a large age gap but did that really matter? 

His mind cleared as Justin trailed kisses up his left leg, biting and leaving a hickey on his inner thigh. He licks over it and up to his clothed bulge. Justin kisses and sucks the head through the fabric. Brooklyn moans, arching his back and grabbing at the couch. If it felt this good right now, he could only imagine how it would feel in Justin's mouth.

Justin hooks his fingers in the waistband and slowly drags them down. Brooklyn's heart beat speeds up, and his entire body flushes scarlet as his cock is freed. Justin pulls the underwear the rest of he way off, tossing them to the floor and then leaning back down and kissing around Brooklyn's hard-on. 

Then, he takes the base in his hand and peppers kisses up the shaft. He licks the head, then takes it into his mouth. He looks up at Brooklyn as he sinks down it, hollowing his cheeks. Brooklyn's back arches, and his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. 

"Justin..." Brooklyn moans as Justin starts to bob his head up and down the shaft. 

Justin smirks around the cock in his mouth. Brooklyn tries with all of his might to hold his orgasm back, but he shudders and comes in Justin's mouth. Justin swallows, letting Brooklyn's dick slide out of his mouth and flop back on Brooklyn's abdomen. 

Justin looks up at Brooklyn, who looks spent, but still pulls him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Brooklyn pushes Justin's pants and underwear down to his mid thigh, and Justin raises up to pull them the rest of the way off. 

Justin sits back up into a sitting position, and Brooklyn gets on to the floor, crouching between Justin's legs on his knees. He stares at Justin's throbbing cock, then looks up at Justin, who smiles back down at him. 

"Brooks, you don't have to if you don't want to." Justin says. 

"I want to." Brooklyn says, doing just like Justin and grabbing the cock by the base and guiding his lips to it. He presses a tentative kiss to the tip, then he experimentally wraps his lips around it, he sinks down, and when he's halfway he starts to gag. He didn't realize it was this big until he put it in his mouth.

All those people that said Justin Bieber had a small dick had obviously never given him head before. 

He works with what he can, bobbing his head up and down, sucking at the same time. Justin moans, and he guesses that he's doing it right. 

Barely a minute in, his jaw starts to ache, and so do his knees, and his back does too because of the weird angle. Before long, he pulls off for breath, and Justin notices his discomfort.

"Come on, I have an idea." Justin says, helping Brooklyn stand, his aching bones pop. 

Brooklyn watches as Justin situates himself, lying flat on his back, and beckoning for Brooklyn to lie down on top of him. Brooklyn realizes what is going on, and complies, laying his body down on Justin's, so that he's staring at Justin's cock, and Justin's looking at his, which is now hard again. 

Justin takes Brooklyn's length back into his mouth, and he starts to suck, massaging Brooklyn's ass as he works. Brooklyn moans, but manages to take Justin, sucking and moaning. The vibrations from Brooklyn's moaning sends shivers up Justin's spine, and his rhythm falters slightly, but he gains control once again. 

Brooklyn feels the pad of Justin's thumb rub over his hole, and he gasps. Justin draws back quickly, taking his mouth off of Brooklyn's appendage. 

"I won't do that again if you don't want me to." Justin says, rubbing soothing circles into his hips. 

"No, I mean, I want you to. It just caught me off guard is all." Brooklyn replies, going back down on Justin's cock, which is already wet with his spit. 

Justin sucks Brooklyn back into his mouth, going down to the base as he rubs a wet fingers in circles over his hole, then he slowly dips the tip in, the resistance pushes it back out. 

"You're gonna have to loosen up, Brooks. Can you do that for me?" Justin coos. 

Brooklyn nods, never taking Justin out of his mouth. He feels the finger, now wet again with Justin's spit, at his hole. He takes more of Justin into his mouth, focusing on not choking, trying to distract himself from the intrusion in his backside. 

He moans when we feels the finger rub against his prostate, and his body shudders with pleasure. 

Justin smirks, knowing he's got him not. He rubs his fingers over Brooklyn's prostate repetitively. Brooklyn moans, Justin's cock sliding out of his mouth as pleasure takes over. 

Justin slides another finger in, met with some resistance but not as much, he immediately starts his assault on Brooklyn's prostate, scissoring his fingers apart in the process. 

He slides his fingers out and licks across Brooklyn's entrance, then he dives his tongue in. 

Brooklyn moans, then remembers that he needs to pleasure Justin too. He takes Justin into his mouth again, but it's a little shaky this time. 

Justin uses his hand to stroke Brooklyn's neglected cock, still tongue-fucking his tight hole. Brooklyn moans around Justin's cock, and Justin knows that if he keeps that up he won't last much longer. He's been holding this orgasm back for too long. 

He strokes Brooklyn's cock faster, and Brooklyn's body starts to shake, then it tenses up as he comes on Justin's chest. Justin continues to eat him out, and he moans as Brooklyn sucks him harder. He comes, and much to his surprise, Brooklyn swallows it all. 

Brooklyn turns around, kissing up Justin's chest and kissing him on the mouth again. He reaches behind him, grabbing Justin's softening cock and stroking it back to life. Justin smiles into the kiss, and once again he's surprised as Brooklyn guides his cock to his hole, rubbing it at his entrance. 

They both moan, and pull away from another. Justin looks into Brooklyn's eyes, "Are you sure?" 

Brooklyn nods, smiling down at Justin and blushing a slightly. Justin smiles, kissing him again. 

He's about to stands up to go get lube and a condom when a voice interrupts them. A very familiar voice. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Justin and Brooklyn both look to find Austin standing in the entryway from the foyer. Justin's heart drops, and he stands up quickly. 

"Austin-" Justin stammers. 

Brooklyn quickly covers himself up, looking between the two, confusion written across his face. 

Austin shakes his head. "I don't want to hear it Justin."

"You were supposed to be in San Antonio." Justin says, walking around the couch and towards Austin. 

Up close, he can see the tears welling up in Austin's eyes. "Fuck you. I came here to see your bum ass. Never mind anymore. This is the last time I'll ever try to surprise you, or visit you for that matter. We're through. Go back to your little slut." 

Austin turns on his heel, walking out quickly. Justin hears the door slam. 

Justin turns, looking at Brooklyn, who's staring at him, tears in his eyes as well. 

"Brooks-" Justin starts. 

Brooklyn shakes his head, laughing at his own stupidity. He picks up his clothes, putting them back on. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I-" 

"Screw you, Justin. I don't want to see you again." Brooklyn says, walking out the same way Austin left. 

Justin sinks down to his knees, tears flowing over the brim of his eyes. 

Everything is lost, and Justin doesn't know if he'll ever get it back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for it to end the way it did, but it did. The story does what the story wants I suppose.


End file.
